Dollhouse
by MeowKitty1912
Summary: Set in the Sims 3. The Jacksons seem perfect from the outside. Inside, though, it's different. Skyler is strangely absent, Wayne is constantly eating, and their daughter, Grace, wonders what happened. Maybe, just maybe, it will all be fixed when the newest member of their family is born...
1. June 2nd

** A/N: So, after not updating my other stories for a month, I start a new one. Wow. This one is different, though. I've completely planned it out, and I know I want to write it. So, yeah.**

** This is my first Sims fanfiction. It's based in the Sims 3, and my friend GlimmeringSkylar came up with the idea. She gave me permission to write it, though. It follows Grace Jackson, a teen Sim, and her rather strange life. Chapters will, sadly, be rather short, but hopefully frequent.**

** Thanks for checking out this fanfiction, and please review!**

** ~ MeowKitty1912**

June 2nd

Today was better than most. The populars didn't make fun of me. Daddy was in the kitchen when I got home. I finished my painting of the cherry tree outside my window; it was rather tedious when it came to the leaves.

You can't just take some green paint and splatter it all over, you have to take your time dabbing a little paint here and there, mixing different shades of the color on the canvas. Not many people understand that.

Anyway, the picture has a blue bird on the branch. I also hid a nest in the tree, something for people to find when they look closely. Most of my paintings are like that; I enjoy making other people study my paintings carefully. Mom used to do that.

School got out, too. The whole class was watching the clock, waiting for 2:30. When the bell rang, we all gathered our stuff as quickly as possible and rushed out the door. We all bumped into each other, and there was a huge traffic jam, I guess you could say. It was quite funny, actually. Mr. Renold made us go one-by-one.

In front of the school was chaos, literally. Teens everywhere, it was hard to move around. I managed, though; I needed to find Mortimer. I wanted to give him a hug, because... well, I don't know why, really, but I didn't need a reason.

So, I found him. We talked for a minute, but then, he _kissed me! _I didn't see that coming. It was short, but enjoyable. Even better, I think I saw Bella glaring at us out of the corner of my eye.

Mortimer is amazing! Handsome, sweet, and just the best boyfriend ever! Honestly, I think Bella wants him for his money. He is a Goth, after all.

Mom isn't home from work yet. She will be, soon. Mom and Daddy don't really get along that well anymore. Mom doesn't even want to talk about baby names.

Oh, yeah. Mom should have her baby soon. I only know this because I marked the due date nearly nine months ago.

Wow. I just realized I barely ever see Mom anymore.


	2. June 3rd

June 3rd

I was so looking forward to painting today, but I guess my body had different ideas. Mainly, puke-related ideas.

Here I am, sitting on my bed (which by the way is extremely comfortable), with a mostly empty puke bucket beside me. All my favorite books are piled next to me, and the small TV is on. I'm bored, though; Daddy set the channel to a kid's show, as if he forgot that I'm a teenager now, and I've read all my books too many times.

When I was little, I would paint in bed, but two things contributed to the stop of that. One, I'm more experienced, and it would be either hard or nearly impossible to apply the techniques I know while lying down. Two, I sorta spilled paint on my bed once, and all my blankets had to be thrown away. Mom was very angry.

I'm not even sure if I'm sick, really. Yeah, I threw up, but mainly because something really disgusting happened on the TV show.

I knocked on Daddy's study this morning, and he felt my forehead. He said it felt hot, but maybe he just said that so he could get back to his coffee and granola bars. I swear we have like, five boxes of coffee. Even more unbelievable, we go through all of it in a week!

I actually asked Daddy about it, actually. He stuttered a bit at first, but then he said: "You know, Grace, that your mother and I get up early for our work. Maybe when you're older you'll drink a lot of coffee, too."

If I've learned anything from him in the past few weeks, it's to _not _do that.

Gosh, I'm so bored. I think, maybe, I'll describe my room. Yeah, boring, but more fun than doing nothing!

So, it's normal-sized, I guess. It has enough room for a bed, desk, wadrobe, and several other things. The walls are light pink. I chose the color when I was six. I don't like it much anymore, though. I'm a bit scared to bring it up with Mom. We have enough money to paint the walls, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to go through all that trouble.

The carpet is fluffy and white. It feels really nice under my feet. So, um, yeah. My bed, desk, and wadrobe are all the same dark wood. I like how it matches. The blankets on my bed are also pink, just so it matches the rest of the house. I have blue bedding in the closet, though, just in case I ever do change my room.

I think Mom is home, but I don't feel good enough to get up. She probably won't check on me, either. It's strange, though; I don't really expect her to. I guess she just hasn't cared for long enough that I've forgotten what it was like when she did.

You know what, I think I'm going to call Mortimer anyway. We can't hang out, but we can at least talk. I still can't get over that kiss – not in a bad way. It was so amazing it's hard to get off my mind.


	3. June 5th

**A/N: I forgot to say that the title was inspired by the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. It fits the song surprisingly well, so I would suggest you go listen to it - after, of course, you look up the lyrics (it's a little inappropriate).**

June 5th

Still feel a bit sick, but I don't think I am. Just to be on the safe side, I didn't go anywhere yesterday or today. I've had a couple of great phonecalls with Mortimer. He can be really funny if he wants to! He left really abruptly, yesterday, though. I heard a knock on his door. I texted him later, but he didn't answer.

Today he came over. He's never done that before. Daddy didn't answer the door when he knocked, so he had to text me to let him know he was there. Our conversation went sorta like this...

Mortimer: Hey, Grace. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me..?

Grace: Sorry, I'm feeling a bit sick. Maybe some other time?

Mortimer: I was hoping... okay, then.

He was acting a bit strange, like he was hiding something. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, though.

I think Mom is a bit overworked. Everyday she comes back later and later, and seems stressed. The only time I saw her yesterday was when she brought me my dinner – which was cold. Mom really should be at home, but she refuses to leave work. Honestly, I'm a bit scared for the baby. I don't know much about that stuff, but it seems unhealthy.

The last few days I've been painting a palace and courtyard. There are a bunch of details, and it's very fun and challenging. There's a window, in which ou can just barely see the King and Queen, and two little girls running about the room. A little random, I know, but I had an urge to paint something... _different._

Anyway, I think I'm going to paint crowns on the girls later, to make them princesses. Maybe one of them will tote around a teddy bear, too, dressed in royal attire. Maybe a bunny instead..? I'll ask Daddy later. He'll probably say a bunny, judging by the story he's writing.

Last week he told me it's about a rabbit, who goes undercover to investigate a series of kidnappings. When he goes home one night, his daughter is gone! Turns out his best buddy, a goat by the name of Ned, is the kidnapper. Daddy didn't tell me how it ends, but I think Ned wanted money, or something like that.

Daddy writes stories for a bizzare childrens' magazine. Last month he wrote a story about me. I guess it was supposed to be a nice thing, but it's hard to appreciate it when you turn into an ugly rat. At least little ugly-rat-me made a masterpiece by running across the canvas with paint on my toes...

I can paint a masterpiece with a brush, though. Something that actually has meaning, that I worked hard on. In fact, that's every painting, good or not.


	4. June 8th

June 8th

I'm starting to really worry about Mom. She seems… depressed, sort of. I don't think she's talked to Daddy since the 6th, and has gone out every night the past week. What the hell could she be doing?! Mom left at about 7:15 last night, and didn't get back until 10:30. She was gone more than twelve hours. Something is very wrong. I have a feeling she slept on a bench or something last night.

Surprisingly, I don't think Daddy cares much. He went out to buy a mini-fridge this morning, and has been in his office ever since - after raiding the fridge for most of our food. Which wasn't very helpful, considering I still have a cough, yet I'm being forced to feed myself.

Last time I was sick, Mom took care of me. She smiled at me, and asked me if I was all right, and admired my paintings while she was waiting for me to finish my soup. When Daddy came to give me tea, they would kiss each other and they just seemed so _happy. _I wished they were still like that. I think a divorce might be in their future.

To get my mind off of all this, I made a cake. Mortimer's birthday is coming up soon, and he told me he doesn't like to have a huge party, even though he's so rich. I'm going to invite him over and we're going to eat the cake I made. I'm going to give him the painting of the cherry tree for a present. I hope he likes it.

Actually, it doesn't matter. I know he'll appreciate it, even if he despises it. Mortimer's so sweet like that. I can't think of any other Sim I would rather have as my boyfriend - I would even go so far as to say I love him. I can just imagine it - Grace and Mortimer Goth. I wonder if he would want kids? Once again, it wouldn't matter.

I would like kids one day. A boy and girl would be perfect - twins, maybe. William and Willow, maybe? I don't know. I have years and years to think about it. I do know, though, that I'll be a much better mother than Mom, who seems to have abandoned her family. I wonder what will happen to the baby when it's born. I hope it's a boy; I've always wanted a little brother.

I wonder if I'll get to suggest a name? That would be cool. I like the name Ronald for a boy, and Lily for a girl. I doubt they'll want to hear from me - Daddy maybe, but it's possible that Mom will name the baby all by herself before she even gets home from the hospital.

That reminds me. Mom is finally taking time off from work, since she's finding it hard to drive there every day. That's understandable; she's so huge it must be difficult to get into the seat. Mom's complained about back pains the last few times I've talked to her. I guess that's the bad part about being pregnant. It's worth it, of course! Right?


	5. June 9th

June 9th

God, I can't believe what I did. Or, more what I _didn't _do today.

I was painting. I spent half the day _painting. _At least I finished my picture. And started another one, of Mom. I used a picture someone took last year, of her standing in front of a red brick wall. She has a very nice smile in it, as if happiness itself is reflecting off of her teeth all the way around the room. Her hair was all up fancy, too, which it never is anymore. Mom's hair is blond. Mine is, too, but... I dyed it black because I needed a change. It worked, I guess.

Someone in this house needs to buy food. Daddy usually makes a list of what we need, and Mom will buy it. Not this month. All of our food is gone, except for boxes of macoroni and cheese, baking ingredients, and two boxes of granola bars, which 'mysteriously' disappeared after Daddy went into the kitchen. Great. I almost want to hoard food like him, just to keep it _away _from him.

At school, Bella used to say I was insane, because I didn't dress right, or forgot to brush my hair. I don't think that makes you insane, but... maybe she was on to something. Sometimes I want to do something totally crazy, like, I don't know, cheat on Mortimer? Kill someone? Actually, that's a little extreme, both of those. I love Mortimer, and I could never bring myself to take another Sim's life.

I called Mortimer, and we're going to the park tomorrow. His birthday is the 12th, so I'm going to ask if he wants to come over then, tomorrow. I don't know why he wouldn't accept, I mean, he shouldn't have any other plans. If he does, I'll be a bit shocked.

I wish I had a job. I'm saving up for a super cool radio so I can listen to all my favorite singers while painting - Simy Simry, Simler Simft, Sime. All the best. Even Bella listens to them, which is weird, 'cause that's the only thing we'll ever agree on.

Back to the radio. The reason it's so expensive is because of how it looks. It's shaped like the object of your choice - a phone, block, etc. I want one shaped like a paint palette, which all the knobs and dials different colors; 'paint.' I've been saving up forever, but Mom never gives me allowance anymore, so… I'm close to blowing all my money on food, but I'll probably ask Daddy if he can give me some money and a list of food, so I won't use my own.

Almost six. I'm really hungry, so I'll probably make some food soon - maybe mix some flour, water and sugar, because that's all there really is. Great. It's so annoying that Mom and Daddy ignore me so often. They used to get worried whenever I sneezed - it's really embarrassing when the doctor tells you that there's nothing wrong at all.

** A/N: Who wants to guess who Simy Simry, Simler Simft, and Sime are?**


	6. June 10th

June 10th

Wow, my hands are shaking sooo much. My words are all squiggly and hard to read. Maybe that's a ggod thing, though, if Mom ever reads this…

The day started off normal, I woke up and painted. I'm just starting to add skin-colored paint, and after that I'm going to add the hair. Anyway, I made myself a few pancakes, and made sure that Daddy hadn't touched the cake - I think he might've eaten a bit of the frosting, but it wasn't that noticable.

After that, I got dressed, which was actually rather difficult since Daddy hasn't been doing laundry. All I had was a blue t-shirt and some shorts. Usually I would wear a dress or something, but it was all I had.

I guess I've been forgetting to brush my hair, so it was full of tangles. It really hurt while I was brushing it, but I got it into a braid, even though I mainly wear my hair down. It seems more natural than spending all morning getting it into fancy updo's like Bella and her cliche do.

After that I said goodbye to Daddy, who didn't seem to notice, and headed out the door - I rode my bike to the park nearest to our house, which is pretty small and not a lot of Sims go there. Mortimer was waiting, and he was smiling really sweetly.

We talked for a long time. I feel like I can tell him anything and he'll listen. And Sims call him grumpy! He has a huge heart. Mortimer cares about what's going on in my life, which is amazing.

But then he suggested we do something I never thought he would - Mortimer wanted to prank the school! I'm a good girl, I guess, so I wanted to say no. But I hadn't asked him to come over the next day, and if I said no, I couldn't.

So we biked over to the school, and snuck in. I have no idea how Mortimer knew to crawl in through the windows. Anyway, we went straight to the bathroom in the teachers' lounge and turned on the water - and then left. I have such a bad feeling. We might've destroyed the whole school… God, why did I agree?

I hate to admit this, but I threw up in front of the school. Mortimer made a joke about it, so I guess it was alright.

And then, when I asked Mortimer if he wanted to come over, he said no! I asked him why, and he said he had plans - which didn't include his girlfriend, I guess. I almost don't want to give him a present, but I think I will, just because he's my boyfriend, and I _think _I love him.

I'll probably have the cake for dinner, if Daddy hasn't beaten me to it. He eats everything - I'm surprised we have anything left, really. Honestly, I think it's mostly him who drinks all the coffee.


	7. June 11th

June 11th

Not much happened today. I made very slow progress on my painting, and Mom was actually here all day.

The weird thing, though, is I didn't see Daddy. I could hear the keys from his computer clacking and him opening and closing his mini-fridge, but I don't think he actually came out. Weird, right?

Mom made me breakfast, though. Well, she went out and bought it. She tried to make an effort to talk to me I think, but it didn't quite work. Her sentences kept trailing off and she forgot my name twice. It's Grace, Mom. You should know, you were the one who named me.

But then again, I always forgot the names of my friends when I was little. I believe I one little girl was named Fiona, but I always called her Hannah - the name of my favorite stuffed bear. It annoyed her so much that she stopped talking to me.

It's much better now, though. I know that Mortimer is Mortimer, not Fred, and sadly Bella is not Sarah. Mom is Skylar, her name is not actually Mom, Daddy is Wayne, and my name is Grace. Not Princess Grace or Dr. Grace as I used to pretend when I was young - just Grace.

Come to think of it, I was a very horrible doctor. Good thing it was only play. I take Mom's tempuratere with a fake plastic thermometer, and say some unrealistic number and whisper for her to pretend to die. I was morbid when I was young, but I grew out of it - I hate seeing blood and people dying, or anything... well, anything over what would be rated PG-13 in a movie, basically.

Only Daddy knows that. Anybody else would think I was totally strange and not want to talk to me, which is stupid because you don't _talk _during movies, so why should it matter? Really?

I'm scared someone will find out about the school. I almost want to sneak back in and turn the water off, but not alone, and I doubt Mortimer would do it with me, since he was the one who came up with the idea. I don't really have any friends, either. I used to, but… some of them go to different schools now, and the rest just don't talk to me.

Anybody else would think I have a horrible life, but it isn't that bad. I just paint while everyone else goes to the movies or shopping or whatever they do.

I don't think I'm weird, just… different. In a good way. In the best way possible, even.


	8. June 12th

June 12th

I guess I assumed that Mom didn't have any friends. But I think I was wrong.

I just caught Mom in the kitchen, on the phone. Her voice was low, but I think I caught a bit of what she was saying. Something about not telling. What could she not be telling us? Or is her friend not telling her something? I don't know. Mom saw me and told me to go away.

Today is Mortimer's birthday. I wish I knew what he was doing, but I don't. Is he hanging out with his guy friends? Spending the day alone in his room? Doing something with his parents? I'm sort of scared he's hanging out with Bella. I don't get why Bella hates me so much, but she does.

I wish Summer wasn't so long. It's been a little more than a week, and I'm already starting to feel lonely. I wonder if anybody would come if I had a pool party? Probably not. If they did they would embarrass me, too, on purpose…

That reminds me of something that happened years ago. I had a birthday party and invited everyone in my 6th Grade class. Surprisingly, everyone came. They were being all friendly to me, and I thought it was because of my birthday, but no…

We decided to go outside and play before we had cake. It was fun, actually. But when Mom and Daddy went inside to get the cake, Bella pushed me into the pool…

I can't really remember what happened after that, but I know everyone went home early, and I dreaded the next school day. Luckily that was a long time ago. I don't think Bella has forgotten, though.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	9. Author's Note

** Hey, guys.**

** So... it's gonna be a long time before I update. Probably a month or more. I won't go into specifics, but my life is super busy and I need do drop something - this fanfiction is the thing I'm least motivated to work on right now, so...**

**See you guys later,**

** Meowkitty1912/Hunter**


End file.
